te amo, jamas me cansare de decirtelo
by Renna-ko
Summary: Chicas historia y escrita, CORREGIDA!... Despues de su muerte, lo vas a visitar al cementerio, se que lo amas, pero se que tambien me amas a mi, por eso te digo: te amo, te amo y jamas me cansare de decirtelo.Atte Seiya Kou un S&S historia tragica de amor


Dios me mataran haha, pero bueno, esta es una historia que ya había escrito pero le acabo de hacer algunas mejoras en cuanto a ortografia y sintaxis, jejeje espero que les guste... y como en la edicion pasada, se lo dedico a mi queridisisisisisisisisma ... kaoly anteriormente llamada sailor angel moon...

Nota:

_Los personajes empleados en este relato fueron utilizados con fines informativos y tienen Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Japón. La historia es completamente mía. Come frutas y Verduras. La piratería es un delito, no ataques barcos._

con ustedes!!!

**Te amo, y jamás me cansare de decírtelo.**

**Por: Samantha Páez**

1 de febrero de 1998.

Desde el día en que te conocí y pude observar esos ojos que con solo mirarme hacen que mi mundo se llene de paz, de color, de alegría y una infinita felicidad, me quedé mirándolos como un tonto hipnotizado, tú te diste cuenta y te sonrojaste, tus mejillas se tornearon de color carmín y cuando te dije que ese día te veías hermosa noté tu colorado rostro decir "gracias", no sabes cómo me gustó causar esa reacción en ti, me sentía fuerte, poderoso, capaz de bajar el cielo y las estrellas, por lo que cada que te veía, te lanzaba indirectas de cuanto me gustabas, hasta que encontré otra reacción en ti de la que quedé más que cautivado, tu hermosa sonrisa, tus carcajadas, tu mirar feliz, así que hice hasta lo imposible por siempre verte sonreír, hacía una y mil tonterías, hacia cosas impresionantes, hasta el punto de disfrazarme de conejo de felpa para subirte el ánimo.

4 de marzo de 1999.

Poco a poco me fui enamorando de tí, de cada gesto, de cada mirada, de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, pero sabía que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi y tuve un miedo de perderte si te confesaba mis sentimientos, tú estabas enamorada de alguien antes de que yo llegara a tu vida y…. y yo no sabía qué era lo que debía de hacer.  
Tú te veías tan hermosa cuando estabas con él, en tus ojos se reflejaba un amor tan grande, tus gestos eran más dulces, y tu voz, tu voz era tan angelical cuando le decías que lo amabas.

Octubre 10, 2001

Aquella vez que te encontré en aquel bar, completamente borracha y deprimida, implorándole al cielo que te regresara a tu amado, llorando desconsoladamente por él, y solo por él, sentí que mi corazón se partía en millones de pedazos. Traté por todos los medios hacerte reaccionar, fui a tu encuentro, y tu solo me ignoraste, te llamé mil veces hasta que tus ojos se posaron en mi y tratando de articular palabra me dijiste que te dejara sola, que lo único que querías era morir, que tu vida ya no tenía sentido, que lo perdiste para ya no volverlo a ver, maldijiste una y mil veces aquel accidente, aclamándole al cielo que te diera el mismo destino.

No podía soportarlo así que me alejé de ti por un momento, no deseaba verte así, tan mal, pero después me sentí peor al ver como perdías el conocimiento y caías al suelo, sufriste una contusión cerebral debido a que te golpeaste con la mesa. Tu sangre se empezó a esparcir por el lugar, yo gritaba por ayuda y las personas que estaban a mi alrededor me veían con compasión y angustia, hasta que alguien me dijo que pronto llegaría la ambulancia, que no me desesperara, solo pensaba en lo tonto que fui al dejarte sola, me sentí culpable por no haber soportado y haberme quedado contigo cuando más me necesitabas.

Octubre 11, 2001

Ahora me encuentro dentro de una hospital, las cuatro paredes que rodean tu habitación son como cuchillas que se clavan una a una dentro de mi corazón, ahí estas, conectada a varios tubos, que te permiten respirar, te ves tan pálida, tan indefensa, tu cuerpo está lleno de cables, según el médico sufriste un paro cardiaco debido a la influencia del alcohol, lo que te ocasionó una falta de oxigeno, sumado al golpe en la cabeza, quedaste en estado de coma, ahí, postrada a una cama, quizá, para siempre, quizá solo unos días, no sabes cuánto le ruego a Dios por que sea la segunda opción.

Enero 11, 2002

Princesa por fin ayer después de 3 meses despertaste, saliste de ese estúpido estado, no sabes la alegría que me dio, al verte abrir los ojos, cuando acariciaba tu mano y te contaba mi día de trabajo, me preguntaste dónde estabas y quien eras ¿Quién eras? Por Dios perdiste la memoria, ni niña, mi razón de ser, estabas tan asustada, gracias al cielo que el doctor me dijo que eso era normal, que después de ese estado en el que estuviste tenías que recuperarte poco a poco, necesitabas descanso mi cielo, y te juré por lo más sagrado que ibas a volver a ser aquella niña con la sonrisa de la que me enamoré.

Febrero 10, 2002

Poco a poco te habías ido acostumbrando a mi presencia, a mí siempre estar contigo, tu memoria seguía en blanco, pero estaba seguro de que recordarías con todas las historias que te había estado contando. Cada hecho de tu pasado, cada recuerdo hermoso, cada risa, cada segundo, te he contado toda tu vida y tú estabas muy feliz por eso, pero…. Perdóname princesa si no te conté acerca de la razón por la que te encuentras en ese estado. Varias veces me lo habías preguntado dándote yo una evasiva, jamás me permitiría que lo recordaras y volvieras a sufrir.

Noviembre 4, 2002

¡Oh! Mi dulce princesa hoy me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al decirme que me querías, que no te importaba no recordar tu pasado ya que me tenías a mí en tu presente y eso era lo único que te importaba. Me besaste con aquellos labios carmín, tan dulces y suaves, yo te correspondí con el mismo deseo y pasión, ese fue nuestro primer beso y estaba seguro de que no iba a ser el último.

Diciembre 5, 2002

Te propuse matrimonio y tu aceptaste gustosa, apenas te lo dije y te lanzaste a mis brazos –acto que me sorprendió un poco- pero con solo esa acción, estaba más que seguro de que te amaba y eras la mujer para mi, aunque me sentía un poco culpable de que no recuerdes tu pasado y todo por mi terror de perderte.

Octubre 2, 2003

¡No, no, no! Mi dulce princesa lo recordaste, lo recordaste a él, todo tu pasado, tu sufrimiento, ¿por qué el día de nuestra boda? Te ibas a convertir en mi esposa, ibas a ser mía y solamente mía. Mi amada niña, lloraste tanto, estabas tan resentida conmigo por no haberte dicho la verdad antes, pero no me dejaste explicarme, me dijiste que me odiabas que me detestabas y no sabes cómo me afectó todo eso, verte llorar en el altar, verte así, destrozada por aquel hombre y ese accidente.

Princesa, mi dulce princesa, mi niña ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te oculte tu pasado? ¿Por qué lo recordaste, hace más de dos semanas que no te veo, me abandonaste.  
¿Sabes?… siempre tuve miedo a que esto ocurriera y ya veo que se cumplió ¿Dónde estás bombón? ¿Dónde estás?….

Noviembre 1, 2003

Me quería morir, ya no soportaba esa soledad, ya no soportaba tu desprecio y que no quieras estar conmigo, ni siquiera verme, ya no, ahora estaba en el bar al que juré no regresar después de que aquí, tu, mi niña, sufriste de ese terrible paro cardiaco.

Estaba más que borracho, y dicen que los borrachos no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen o de lo que pasa, eso es totalmente falso, si nos damos cuenta, de cada detalle y cada suceso y es por eso que te vi ahí, en la puerta viéndome con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y ternura al mismo tiempo, me trate de parar, más lo único que logre fue marearme y casi caerme, pero tus manos me sostuvieron, me mantuvieron abrazados a tu cuerpo con fuerza.

¿Qué ironías tiene la vida no lo crees?

Hace algún tiempo era yo quien estaba a tu lado para que no cometieras una tontería, antes era yo quien estaba contigo para aliviar tus penas y verte beber, hasta que ya no pudieras más y luego te llevaba a tu casa, ahora eres tú, mi dulce bombón, mi amada princesa, tu solo me miras con tus ojos azules y me pides perdón, me pides perdón por no haberme comprendido, por no hablarme antes, me pides perdón por cada lágrima que había derramado, pequeña, soy yo quien debería de haberte pedido perdón, más aún así te sentí abrazada a mi cuerpo y sabía que estabas llorando porque sentí mi hombro mojado, no soporté verte así, mi niña, yo también empecé a llorar, me pediste que nos fuéramos de ese lugar y yo solo puedo decirte que sí, lo más pronto posible, que yo haría lo que tú quieras. Después de eso te quité las lágrimas de tus bellos ojos, que aunque estaban rojos e hinchados seguían siendo los más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida.

Noviembre 1, 2008

5 años después de aquel pasado, despiertas en mis brazos, y yo me quedo ahí admirándote dormida como todos los días hasta que te despiertas y sonríes para mí, después me das un tierno beso y te levantas, yo trato de mantenerte en mi cama, pero como siempre tú me dices que tengo que ir al trabajo, yo solo río, te digo que no iré pero como siempre, no lo permites y me haces levantarme con un beso, un beso tan apasionado, como el primer día que te hice mía.

Septiembre 7, 2009

Mi amada este viernes se cumplen 8 años de la muerte de él, tu, como todos los años, vas al cementerio y le cuentas lo feliz que eres, le cuentas sobre tu vida, sobre nuestra vida y sobre la de nuestro hijo, el pequeño Darien, el cual se llama así en honor a él, déjame decirte que no me molesté porque así decidiste ponerle, yo se que lo amaste más que a tu vida, se que lo amas, pero así también sé que me amas a mí, me amas tanto o más que yo, y eso me hace extremadamente feliz.

Febrero 20, 2010

Hace tres días que nuestro pequeño dijo su primera palabra, "pa…pá" mi pequeño me dijo papá, soy tan feliz y no me importa verte un poco celosa y hacer pucheros, me da risa. Es más, hasta los argumentos de que nuestro pequeño bodoque tiene 6 meses y que es imposible que haya dicho papá son para mí solo excusas, nuestro pequeño Darién dijo papá, estoy seguro.

Te amo, te amo mi bombón y jamás te cansaré de decírtelo, te amo.

Atte. Seiya Kou

* * *

pff listo, no mas arreglos en esta historia, haha pero bueno chicas, esta fue de mis primeras historias y pues era una chica inexperta hahaha, espero que les haya gustado a las chicas nuevas.

sin mas me despido deseandoles un muy buen dia :]

Atte.

Renna-ko


End file.
